Adolf
Adolf is a member of Engelhaft Gewitter and has the designation of "L'". Adolf is usually paired up with Nagito when it comes to accomplishing missions and taking care of assassinations. Appearance Personality Unlike the many other members of the Engelhaft Gewitter, Adolf prefers not to fight himself and instead leaves the dangerous parts to Nagito, unless he has no other choice. Even then, Adolf will instead call upon his ''choir, which are just the individuals he has taken control of, in order to fight for him in battle as he really detests stepping into the field of battle himself. While many think of Adolf as being a soft or tranquil individual, this is far from the truth as he will become sadistic and enraged if his music is mocked or he is touched by even a hair of someone he does not like. Once in this rage, he becomes a brutal masochist who revels in the ''music of one's agony. ''Even when he is being brutalized himself, Adolf retains a slight smile as he enjoys the pain and feels more alive when under trauma. Synopsis Equipment '''Quincy Cross: Adolf's Quincy Cross takes the form of a Guitar shaped sticker that he keeps on his arm. By dragging his arm across it, he is able to activate its abilities which allow him to absorb reishi and form his Spirit Weapon. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon Reishi Guitar: Utilizing his Quincy Cross and the reishi from the air, Adolf is able to manifest a guitar that is twice the size of a normal guitar. It takes on a bright red coloration, much similar to that of oxygenated blood and bears an intricate lining design across its body. Beneath the neck of the guitar rests a blade that Adolf can ram into the opponent to slash through their bodies or ram into them by using the blade like a bayonet. The end of the Guitar also has a long chain that connects to Adolf's arm, allowing him to use his spirit weapon like flail to seriously damage his foes. : Special Ability: Going with his designation of "L", Adolf is known as The Lullaby. When he plays the Guitar, he produces a melody that entrances whoever hears his song. Once the melody has been heard by the foe for the first time, even if they try to block off the sound the next time he plays it will just go straight to their brain. Once this has been done in either manner, Adolf will gain control over the opponent's motor controls, causing weaker individuals to become mindless zombies while more powerful individuals will be able to know what is going on, but still have no control over what their bodies are doing. The only known way to break free from this control, is to have a large burst of electricity to flow through your body so that you 'restart' your motor controls. If Adolf changes tunes, he can cause opponents to fall asleep, regardless of strength, allowing for an easy capture or assassination.